While various side impact airbag system protection apparati are known, none are known to be operative in conjunction with the lap belt portion of a conventional three-point seat belt system. Inflatable seat belts are known for affording added protection in the event of a frontal impact, for example, Abe et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,370; Granig U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,156; and Law et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,037.
Other arrangements known to be associated with seat belts include Weightman et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,190; Otageui-Ugarte U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,404; and Pennock U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,318, but none of these are specifically directed to protection of the occupant in a side impact situation.
Weightman et al disclose tubular covers around lap and shoulder belts for comfort while wearing the belts, and a minicover around the shoulder belt adjacent the neck and shoulder of the user to encourage seat belt use.
Otaegui-Ugarte discloses an air inflatable chest protector operatively connected to the safety belt adjacent the user's thorax and abdomen.
Pennock discloses attachments for each twin shoulder belts, lap belts, and crotch belts, consisting of an elongated foam body and a fabric sleeve having a passage formed therethrough to permit free movement of the various safety belt portions.
Side airbag systems not associated with the seat belt arrangement include Warner et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,388; Putsch U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,191; Bertrand U.S. Pat. No. 2,834,606; and Leising et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,961.
Werner et al disclose a side impact airbag mounted between the walls of the vehicle door, with sensors positioned just inside the outer wall of the door. In the event of a side impact, the sensors cause the airbag to inflate upwardly, pushing a pivotally mounted cushioning panel serving as the finished inboard wall into contact with the occupant's torso, while the airbag covers the window area.
Putsch provides an airbag and actuating device mounted in a laterally extending side member or wing formed on each side of a vehicle seat at about the shoulder height of the occupant of the seat. Upon a side impact the airbag inflates to fill the space between the head of the occupant and the adjacent window.
Bertrand discloses an overhead side bag deployment system which, upon a side impact, will direct the inflated airbag downwardly between the occupant and the door.
Leising et al disclose, along with torso restraining bags, an inflatable side curtain, normally maintained in a folded condition in the vehicle roof area, which, when inflated, extends across the side window adjacent the occupants head and shoulder.